Disconnectable joint assemblies are commonly used in electrical power transmission networks in urban environments. Electrical power cables to be spliced are each provided with a cable termination lug or connector. Each cable termination lug is disconnectably and reconnectably secured to the other by a bolt, for example.
Disconnectable joint assemblies as described above are useful in urban network applications where a utility may need the ability to disconnect a joint to sectionalize a piece of cable for repair, for example. By way of example, a bad or damaged cable may be disconnected from the joint assembly to remove the cable from the circuit in a quick and efficient manner, and then reconnected to the joint assembly after the repair is made.
In order to protect the joint, cable, and cable terminal lugs from the environment (e.g., moisture) and to protect technicians from the electrically energized components, joint sleeve systems are employed.